supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Fenix14-15/archivo3
¡Bienvenido! Hola soy Fenix14-15 soy el creador de esta wiki y te pido la sepas usar con cuidado, no abuses, y recuerden que la unica regla es no ser groseros Unas ideas fenix Hola fenix, recien he estado pensando sobre como hacer evoluvionar la wki, y hasta ahora esto es lo que se me ha venido a la mente: *Crear una pagina de curiosidades editable, como la que hay en la wikia de pokemon, es decir en la que cada quien pueda aportar nuevas curiosidades. *Agregar un mensaje en la pagina de edicion que recuerde a los editores evitar los errores ortograficos, y aplicar conceptos en ingles como smash y counter Hasta ahora son pequeñas ideas, y estoy ancioso a que abran la seccion de pokemon y empezar a escribir articulos ^.^ Eso es todo gracias por tu atencion. Hola Mira la imagen que ise por photoshop: Archivo:742779super-smash-bros-brawl1_copia.png seria un buen fondo ¿eh? superwiki τiene lo mejor Animete a editar¡¡ En giratina Wiki 17:52 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Respecto a la firma Aun estoy pensandome una firma mas o menos decente, no te preocupes, que te he tenido en cuenta, es solo que recien volvi a clases y no me ha quedado tiempo jeje PD: Voy a comenzar a crear articulos sobre cada pokemon, me dejas el link definitivo en donde pueda ubicar cada uno de los articulos (vinculos) Gracias Me pongo a trabajar inmediatamente, ya estoy con lo de pikachu y estoy creando el articulo de kygore PD: Ya termine mi firma Archivo:Firma_de_toeichi.jpg|link=Usuario Discusión:Toeichi 21:50 5 ago 2010 (UTC) UFF Menos mal no he escrito ese articulo. gracias por avisar, pero dejare reluciente la seccion de pokemon jeje Recordatorio Hola fenix. Me gustaría que me respondieras la pregunta sobre el nombre de la wiki y sobre los destacados, pues no me has respondido y supongo que se te olvido responderme. Saludos.--M. trainer 23:44 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Cabecera de Danke7 Archivo:Cabecera SSBB-1-.png me pidió que te la mostrará, esta muy bien, pero aun creo que la de M. trainer es mucho mejor, lo que sugiero es que, pongamos la cabecera de danke.. no se.. 3 dias y la de M. trainer 3 dias, para que haiga variedad xD, pero pues por mi, esta mejor la de M. trainer, lo mejor sería arreglar a mario y listo--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 03:22 7 ago 2010 (UTC) : Pues.. la verdad me gusta más la de M. trainer, pero ponla y pues veremos que dicen los usuarios, y si, le quedo muy bien, pero se ve muy vacía jeje, osea le caben más personajes... como ganondorf xD--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 03:41 7 ago 2010 (UTC) :: Esque ganondorf es la ley jeje, ah! es verdad! pero deverías cambiarle el color, acorde al mismo de la wikia, bueno es mi opinión--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 03:47 7 ago 2010 (UTC) ::: ¿Que fue? ¿que decidiste? ¿porque no contestas? ¿se les acabo la platica? ¿Hola? ¿Fenix? ¿? ¿ ¿? ? ¿ ¿?¿? ? ¿¿ ¿?¿? ?? xD--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 04:09 7 ago 2010 (UTC) :::: Entra a Yugipedia, te voy a mandar un mensaje (solo va a decir "mensaje de prueba") y alla te avisará, pero el cuadro alla sale con un color azul :D Mensaje de Prueba Me parece bien la cabecera, estaria bien probarla de 1 vez--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 04:36 7 ago 2010 (UTC) :: Se ve bien ¿verdad? jeje, la verdad el color se lo puse yo, que conste, pero la imagen me copie de DragonBall Wiki--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 04:40 7 ago 2010 (UTC) ::: Ya quedó ¿que te parece?Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 05:16 7 ago 2010 (UTC) :::: Ah jeje, devio ser una larga espera, y oye ¿donde le cambias las letras a la barra de mensajes? esque cuando estas aqui, y recibes un mensaje de otra wikia, dice otra cosa, que tal si le das un retoque? ah y muchas gracias jeje, hago lo mejor para esta wiki jeje--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 04:22 8 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ok yo le cambio, saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 04:43 8 ago 2010 (UTC) Mensaje de Prueba2 --Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 05:07 8 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola ya arregle el common.css ahora se ve verde el color del cuadro, eso espero jeje--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 05:30 8 ago 2010 (UTC) :( Zeratul 100 sigue copiando codigos de mi precioza Dragon Ball Wiki. Mientras lo de la plantilla. La modificare y usare mi bot, pero cuando regrese a mi casa que estoy en Canada por lo mientras solo modificare la plantilla.--Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 03:09 9 ago 2010 (UTC) ::Ya la modifique, ahora solo tienes que poner el nombre de la imagen. Ejemplo: en lugar de poner Archivo:Ejemplo.jpg solo poner Ejemplo.jpg Ok, esteee no no hace frio estoy en la zona sureste y esta rico el calorcito jejeje bueno regreso el 26 al D.F. y uso mis bot :)--Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 03:18 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Whats Up men!!! jajajaja Hola, oye ¿dame permiso de modificar el Sitenotice? solo le quiero poner "Entren a la votación del usuario destacado aqui" y cosas asi, para que sea más facil enterarse de los concursos que hay aqui, o si te parece buena la idea, hazlo tu porfa, un saludo--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 22:41 9 ago 2010 (UTC) :: el_bola está en #ssbb-es entra para que te de los derechos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 23:43 9 ago 2010 (UTC) ::: Bola esta en ssbb-es!!! oye que te pasa?!? entra--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 00:08 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Link Me parece extraño esos cambios, pues no veo la confusión con Link, cuando todos saben que Link es el original. De todos modos, en vez de una página de desambiguación, poner en el artículo de Link Para ver otras versiones de Link, ver Young Link y Toon Link... sí, como aparece Smash Wiki, y es que quedaría mejor ¿qué opinas?--M. trainer 02:05 11 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: ¿De dónde sacaste esa imágenes? Están geniales, aunque la de Mario tiene unas fallas, pero están excelentes. :Ok, aunque me sigue pareciendo extraño XD. Ya encontré el sitio, era en SmashBoards y están todos :), aunque sería bueno ponerlos en un fondo de color negro para que no se vean las fallas. No se lo he comentado a los demás administradores por razones de tiempo, pero se los comentaré en la semana.--M. trainer 02:38 11 ago 2010 (UTC) Otro PD: ¿Podría subir http://img406.imageshack.us/img406/7918/falconpunchrs9.gif esta imagen? Te pregunto por una de las frases de la imagen... ya sabrás cual es Re: Hola Saludos, yes! si esta basado en el. --[[Usuario:Don groud|'D. groud']] [[Usuario Discusión:Don groud|'Mm... ¿si?']] 02:54 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:Ok No problem, ¡jeje!--[[Usuario:Don groud|'D. groud']] [[Usuario Discusión:Don groud|'Mm... ¿si?']] 03:19 12 ago 2010 (UTC). Ya ya te hize admi superwiki τiene lo mejor Animete a editar¡¡ En giratina Wiki 20:54 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola que bien, asi es mejor contribuir (la competencia cabrona xD) ah pues ¿ya eres OP de #ssbb-es?--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 22:29 12 ago 2010 (UTC) : A pues, desaprovechaste tu oportunidad jeje. Hay que promocionar los logros para que editen más--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 22:39 12 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:¿? Si los UserBox[[Usuario:Don groud|'D. groud']] [[Usuario Discusión:Don groud|'Mm... ¿si?']] 01:36 13 ago 2010 (UTC) Logros Hola Fenix!. Creo que sería bueno ir buscando imágenes para los logros, ya he puesto 2 (aunque una no la veo bien y veo la anterior), así que hay que seguir. Lo mejor es ponernos de acuerdo con esto. Saludos.--M. trainer 22:00 14 ago 2010 (UTC) :: Las imágenes de los logros estan teniendo problemas, para hacer que la imágen aparezca, debes de refrescar la caché de imagenes (no se que es eso jeje) ya hubo un foro sobre este problema en es.wikia, y pues como para el lunes talvez se arregle, y a mi me gustaría ayudarles con las imagenes de los logros y una opinión sería que.. pusieramos trofeos de premios ¿como ven?--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 22:30 14 ago 2010 (UTC) ::: Estaría genial que las cambiaras pero creo que tambien acepta .jpg, y oye, ¿como sería la plantilla "movimientos especiales"?--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 23:11 14 ago 2010 (UTC) :::: Ok, voy a tratar de hacerla, tambien voy a hacer Plantilla:Universo Mario, Plantilla:Objetos de SSB y Plantilla:Objetos de SSBM :D xD--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 23:19 14 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::: Bueno, ya quedaron pero, se me dificultan las traducciones, ¿podrías traducir o arreglar malos links? un saludo--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 01:13 15 ago 2010 (UTC) He visto los logros en Yugipedia y me gusto la idea de poner los personajes (o los trofeos), creo que se podría usar perfectamente aquí. --M. trainer 22:17 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Cabecera He hecho unas mejoras a la anterior cabecera (pequeños detalles), quiero que la veas y me digas que opinas http://img69.imageshack.us/img69/7370/cabecera2n.png.--M. trainer 03:14 15 ago 2010 (UTC) :XD es cierto, ahora ya no hay brazos y cabellos cortados ni ojos transparentes. Estoy viendo como poner a los otros personajes de Melee... veré como queda. La firma se ve bien, aunque es un poco grande. Saludos.--M. trainer 20:52 15 ago 2010 (UTC) Licencias Una cosa que esta preocupando es el hecho de las licencias y también las categorías de estas pues ya llevamos bastantes imágenes. Hay que crear licencias para los artes oficiales, las screenshots (imágenes o fotos de los juegos), caratulas, etc. Te lo digo para ir creándolas.--M. trainer 22:13 15 ago 2010 (UTC) :Ok, podrías ponerlo en las noticias o crear un foro para discutirlo. De todos modos hay que crear las licencias para que cuando uno suba las imágenes las elija.--M. trainer 23:00 15 ago 2010 (UTC) SPAM Hola Fenix vengo a avisarte una regla más: El que hace más de 3 comentarios seguidos debe ser bloqueado ¿Que te parece esa? 18:32 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Crealo en un Blog para avisar y ponelo en las Reglas 20:44 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Blog Los 3 mensajes seguidos serán en Blogs ejemplo uno comenta 3 veces no se le bloquea pero si comenta 4 hay que bloquearlo así 20:52 18 ago 2010 (UTC) En realidad es que el Spam en casi todas las Wikis no se permite y creo que sería mejor para esta Wiki estar libre de Spam poniendo esa regla 21:04 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola. He visto que el usuario 80.39.192.163 ha vandalizado las paginas: Super Smash Bros. Melee y Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Yo ya he deshechado esas ediciones de vandalismo. Y, como es administrador, ¿Podria tomar accion contra eso? De: Aaron 2. Aaron 2 22:26 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Uy que mal Pues ya nimodo jaja, hay que hacer lo que la comunidad diga, (eso apesta) xD no es cierto, son las reglas para ser un buen burócrata :D saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 21:21 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Si puedo pero si cambio eso, los logros tambien se van a trasladar hacia el lado izquierdo. Y pues como quieras. Ah y de que hablas en el primer mensaje??--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 21:58 18 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: RE:RE Pues es la verdad, si la comunidad no esta agusto con un cambio, aunque a ti te guste, debes de revertir el cambio, en el caso de el nombre, pues, aunque nosotros queramos que se llame Super Smash Wiki, si la comunidad quiere que se llame Smash Wiki apesar de que asi se llaman como 20 wikis de SSB sagas, pues ya que, debes de hacer lo que ellos quieran jeje--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 00:23 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:UMPS Lamento la tardanza, es que estaba ocupado en otras cosas (y después olvide el mensaje XD). Yo feliz me uno, pero no cumplo con la de los 4 proyectos y la verdad lo encuentro innecesaria, creo que con que uno este mínimo en uno bastaría. Tengo una duda ¿Porque se llama UM"P"S? ¿De donde sale la P'''?. Saludos.--M. trainer SW 00:34 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hay alguna razón por la que Danke7 sea administrador?? él no edita, no ayuda con las curiosidades, y si toma pretexto el que él solo hace curiosidades pues yo estoy a cargo de las categorías y tambien edito. Hora si que, me parezco a MASTER POKEMON XD, pero no estoy deacuerdo en que siga de admin, almenos no, si no edita.--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 21:32 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Re:bueno Por supuesto!! Acepto feliz el cargo. Espero que vuelvas pronto (por cierto ¿Por que estarás inactivo? Ve algo que tenía que ver con tu escuela, pero no estoy seguro). Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'''SSB IV]] 02:15 27 ago 2010 (UTC) :De acuerdo, lo haré mañana. Por cierto ¿no crees que "Retirado" es algo exagerado? Pues solo estarás inactivo por un tiempo. Deberías cambiarlo para evitar confusión.--[[User:M. trainer|''Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 02:32 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola espero y no sea tarde pero, ¿que va a pasar con el nuevo nombre de la wiki?--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 18:45 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola querido Fenix Cuanto tiempo amigo mio, Pokémon Wiki se paso a llamar Poké-Expertos y estamos creciendo a un buen ritmo. Te venia a hablar que me ofreci ara adoptar la wikia de Animal Crossing y cuando este al cargo de esa wikia te pedire si aceptas sernos aliados por que así nos podremos ayudar a los dos haciendo publicidad mutua y por ejemplo tu en la página del escenario Animal Crossing podrias poner en enlance externos mi wikia para mas información bueno es todo por ahoa una gran abrazo y felicidades por governar una wikia tan bonita y grande '''PD:' MASTER POKÉMON esta contra mi por que lo obligaron algun usuario estoy intentando descubrir cual usuario fue que esta planeando una tirania contra mi si sabes mas dimelo por favor, Gracias [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'SNAKE-']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'TRANSMISIÓN']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'''-TOP SECRET']] 17:54 1 sep 2010 (UTC) Por cierto tienes un perro? que mono Koda n_n me gustaria abrazarlo espero que no me come la cabeza jejejeje... yo tengo dos labradors uno chico y una chica el chico es fuerte como un toro (nisiquiera 2 hombres aguentan) y la chica tiene un buen corazón pero tiene un placer Gourmet unico XD [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'SNAKE-']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'TRANSMISIÓN']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'-TOP SECRET']] 13:20 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Re:5 minutos De acuerdo, pero tengo una duda ¿basta con decirle a alguno de esos dos y ya esta? ¿u otra cosa hay que hacer? De todos modos esperare hasta mañana para esperar tu respuesta y porque es muy tarde en mi país. Saludos. --[[User:M. trainer|Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 02:33 2 sep 2010 (UTC) PD:Ya terminé con todos los logros ¿te gustan? Sobreviviendo al huracán jejejeje, pero ni fue nada, más trabajo me costó soportar las 7 horas sin luz! O_O. Que harías tú, si te quedaras sin luz por... 5 dias??? jajaja--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 03:06 18 sep 2010 (UTC) : WTFShit!!! 2 semanas!! yo hubiera muerto de aburrimiento. Y el 15 no hice na'a, me la pasé aburrido en mi casa :s, y tú? te empedaste? jajajaja--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 03:24 18 sep 2010 (UTC) :: Pero de queee sonée raro?? xD, sobres si, de lo del blog--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 03:52 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Colores de la wiki Buenas. Creo que deberías centrarte en 2 o 3 colores para la wiki. Por ejemplo el azul, rojo y negro. Igualmente haré un diseño de monaco.css para ver si te gusta y ponerlo. También haré una nueva cabecera para la wiki y un spotlight. Saludos y díme si alguna cosa más... --Aqui estoy ¿Me dices algo? 09:41 19 sep 2010 (UTC) :: Estás de acuerdo en la opinión de este usuario? si es sí, pues quitamos el verde y lo cambiamos por RoyalBlue, igual el verde se ve excelente y como dijiste los colores del ssb son Rojo, azul, verde y negro (creo)--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 23:53 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Caso: Imágenes Inglesas Bueno te recomiendo que subas solo imagenes cuando las nesecites para hacer un articulo ya que habra 1.000.000 de imagenes de Super Smash Bros en la web y si quieres las inglesas sube las de SSBBPedia English aquí[[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'SNAKE-']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'TRANSMISIÓN']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'-TOP SECRET']] 09:23 20 sep 2010 (UTC) Bienvenido de vuelta Hola Fenix, veo que estas de vuelta, me alegro mucho. ¿Cómo te fue? Bueno, te venía a pedir (de nuevo, pues ya te había pedido hace un tiempo), que crees las plantillas para las licencias de las imágenes. Saludos y bienvenido de nuevo :).--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 21:46 20 sep 2010 (UTC) :Creo que estas algo ocupado, así que ya cree la Plantilla:ScreenshotJuego para las imágenes. Sólo falta configurarla para que aparezca al subir una imagen. Saludos. --[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves!~ 23:50 26 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Sigo esperando a que configures esto... si me dices como se hace, lo haré yo con gusto.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves!~~ 03:17 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Creación de artículos Mirra tengo que decirte que hay una grave problema sobre nuestros artículos (se puede solucionar), es que nosotros solo tenemos 255 artículos en cuanto una wikia inglesa tiene 2.038 (ver ) y tu diras: por eso tenemos que editar, tienes razón pero vamos demasiado poco organizados, es decir tenemos que tomar medidas. Tienes que hacer algo para que empezamos a organizarnos mas. Como dije en mi Página de usuario (f''ue compropado con mis propios ojos en un programa de TV''): *''El trabajo en equipo es mas poderoso que el trabajo en mayor numero de compañeros.'' Esto quiere decir que tenemos que organizarnos en modo, M. trainer cuida de estos artículos, MAESTRO AX cuida de esos otros entiendes?. Por que vi que aquí ay algo que no encaja no se que es, ¿que hacemos? [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'SNAKE-']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'TRANSMISIÓN']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'''-TOP SECRET']] 17:25 21 sep 2010 (UTC) :Superar los 2000 artículos de la wiki inglesa es imposible ahora con la cantidad de usuarios que hay ahora (3 o 4 activos).... es algo decepcionante, pero es la verdad.... pero no todo es malo. Les diré porque: mi objetivo (por ahora) es superar los más de 350 artículos en la versión española de esa wiki (Ver) y la verdad vamos por buen camino. Si creamos los artículos de los Movimientos especiales, llegaremos a los 400 sin problemas así que ¡¡¡Manos a la obra!!!.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 17:50 21 sep 2010 (UTC) :---- :M. trainer, curiosamente también ese es mi objetivo actual. Antes de irme unos tiempos ese era mi objetivo y continua a serlo ahora, pero claro que 2.000 artículos llevan su tiempo pero me refiero a 1.000 o algo así. Pero tienes razón... ¡¡¡MANOS A LA OBRA!!! (o seria dedos?...) [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'SNAKE-']][[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'TRANSMISIÓN']][[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'''-TOP SECRET']] 18:18 21 sep 2010 (UTC) :---- :Haaaaa... te entiendo, sabes opinamos lo mismo, asta yo soy enemigo de atículos inesecarios. Pero poner por cada trofeo y pegatina lo veo exagerado, Pero pienso que podríamos haber llegado ya a ls 300-500 artículos. Y el spotlight?. Por cierto no conces Animal Crossing? verdad? yo tengo la wikia y si conoces ayudandes avisales por favor, la hice aliada de SmashPedia n_n espero que no te moleste. Ultima cosa en que podría ayudar en especial, a parte de imágenes inglesas? [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'SNAKE']]-[[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'TRANSMISIÓN']]-[[SmashPedia:Administradores|'EJERCITO']] 22:34 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Faltas de ortografía ¡Hola! ... Verás, he visto que cometes muchas faltas de ortografía. Deberías, al menos, poner las mayúsculas, las comas y los puntos. Bueno... espero que no te enfades o algo por el estilo... --Aqui estoy ¿Me dices algo? 17:10 22 sep 2010 (UTC) :Ya no está vuestro Spotlight (al menos no lo he visto). Por lo que intentaré hacer otro. ¿Ok? --Aqui estoy ¿Me dices algo? 17:40 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Re:hey hola Hola Fenix, no te preocupes, ya se arreglo eso. Por cierto, necesito que me respondas esto lo más pronto posible, para no tener que poner licencia a más imágenes. Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves!~~ 01:25 5 oct 2010 (UTC) :Ya no te preocupes con licencia, descubrí como se configuraban. Hay que agregar más, pero de eso me encargo yo. --[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves!~~ 18:17 5 oct 2010 (UTC) SmashPedia:Proyectos Hola Fenix ¿Cómo estas?. Bueno, voy rápido al grano. Resulta que hay 5 proyectos ahora (acabo de crear uno :) ) y están todos mal organizados. Para empezar, los proyectos Proyecto Objetos y Proyecto Pokémon chocan en varias cosas, principalmente porque la mayoría de los Pokémon son objetos y los personajes deberían estar en el Proyecto Personajes. Además, veo poco útil un proyecto para subir imágenes, siendo que cada proyecto debería preocuparse de eso. Las soluciones que veo para esto son: #Eliminar el Proyecto Pokémon, informando la situación a los usuarios que pertenezcan a dicho proyecto. #Eliminar el Proyecto Imágenes, informando la situación a los usuarios que pertenezcan a dicho proyecto. #Organizar los proyectos, en especial las tares de cada uno. Dime que opinas de esto. También le informaré a .--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 17:16 11 oct 2010 (UTC) PD:Aprovecho de decirte que SmashPedia es la wiki impulsada del mes :) Ojala vengan más usuarios. :Aún espero una respuesta (con un simple "OK" me basta XD).--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 01:02 19 oct 2010 (UTC) hola ramiro,vas a estar en la wiki,o la dejaras a cargo de M? PD:lee mi blog de la injusticia que me han hecho en wikidex[[the master trainer}}]] 19:32 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Paciencia Debes de tener paciencia. Y, yo te personalizaría el wiki, pero si lo hago los puedo meter en problemas ya que al modificar el skin, violo los términos de uso. Por eso no la he personalizado. Sólo midifiqué Yugipedia porque estoy enojado con el Staff y me vale lo que me digan.--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 02:32 23 oct 2010 (UTC) : Si quieres trata de conseguir permiso, dudo que te lo den, ¿no entiendes? es intocable este maldito skin, te explicaré, lo único que le podemos modificar sin que viole los términos de uso es: # Los artículos. # El Logo. # El cuadro de hasta arriba, pero sólo por el editor de temas. # Y el fondo Eso es todo lo que está permitido para modificar--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 03:00 23 oct 2010 (UTC) una duda cuando te conectas en msn? o con que regularidad?[[the master trainer}}]] 01:21 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola,he decidio volver Que tal viejo amigo xD?bueno tengo tiempo que no vengo a tu wikia y decidi volver :D,bueno espero empezar bien xPP superwiki τiene lo mejor Animete a editar¡¡ En giratina Wiki 15:36 21 nov 2010 (UTC) Pues La verdad yo estaria dispuesto a hacer la fusion de cualquiera de mis wikis si se diera el caso de que exista una anterior, yo estoy de acuerdo en que se unan como ya dijiste lo importante no es la competencia sino que la informacion se la necesaria que nuestros lectores esten satisfechos con la informacion es todo.Lex-ph Propuesta Mira vine a acerte una nueva propuesta ya que deseas que sea un proyecto tuyo simplemente acepten la fusion y tu te quedaras con el wiki, articulos nuevos y tambien la informacion mas grande asi que espero que aceptes y pues espero tu respuesta hasta el viernes porque esto se a vuelto muy tardado.Lex-ph Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado, después le agrago más cosas para que se vea mejor. Y usandolo así no se rompen los TdU. Saludos-- 22:35 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Re:¿Quién rayos es? No me sorprende, no es un personaje TAN conocido, aunque tiene cierta fama. Es Phoenix Wright de la serie Ace Attorney.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 15:31 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Fusion ¿Ya se decidieron que van a hacer o tadavia?Lex-ph mira tengo una idea si hacemos que pasen todos los artículos a un wiki le decimos que redireccionen la pagína a la del otro wiki te parece? es que el principal problema que tienen los visitantes es que buscan por nombre no por abreviaciones, pero continuando con lo que te decia sería algo bueno creo saldriamos ganando los dos-.Lex-ph (Asistente de diseño) Oye sobre la fusion dice bola que copien todos los archivos del mio los repetidos los pueden agrandar con mi informacion, y redireccionaran su wiki con la mia, ahora no estoy con actividad en la otra porque estoy ayudando en un proyecto en la central así que les deseo lo mejor.(has un foro de esto)Lex-ph 20:54 12 ene 2011 (UTC) IRC Hola. Si tienes tiempo, entra mañana al IRC de este wiki. Quisiera decirles algo a los administradores. Tal vez con mi idea se pueda atraer más gente para el wiki. Saludos--ダーク・クルセイダー 04:52 4 feb 2011 (UTC) : Si puedes, entra ahora--ダーク・クルセイダー 01:31 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Aliados Hola quisiera que pusieran mi wiki en su portada como un aliado mi wiki es Nintendo talvez no vean el enlace en la portada pero es porque lo pondre en los artículos como una fuente por así decirlo, esto es para que más personas los vean a comparacion de un solo enace en la portada pero por el momento no los eh puesto pues estare modificando los artículos, categorías y más, en fin es todo saludos.Dark-Pit 22:54 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Futuras generaciones Hola Fenix. Te quería comentar algo sobre ese artículo. Lo he estado leyendo y la verdad no lo veo útil como artículo para la wiki, puesto que una parte es un resumen sobre la serie y la otra son especulaciones sobre un cuarto juego (en los cuales algunas estoy de acuerdo XD). La cosa es que me gustaría que lo trasladarás a tu blog... para después eliminar el artículo. Espero que entiendas que no debe ir como un artículo enciclopédico. Avísame cuando lo hagas por favor. Saludos. --[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 22:55 5 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: Yo me encargo de poner la wiki de Nintendo a las wikis aliadas, así que no te preocupes :) Re:ataques Especificar el daño de los movimientos especiales (supongo que a esto te refieres al mencionar ataques como bola de fuego) me parece bien y es lo mínino que debería ir en el artículo, así ire tratando de darle los valores a los ataques. En cuanto a "precisión", no me convence mucho, pues es algo subjetivo (perfectamente un profesional puede conectar todas las bolas de fuego que quiera en un combo). Quizás indicar si es un golpe directo o indirecto (o proyectil) estaría bien. Pero bueno, estoy hay que ir agregandolo a los artículos. Podría crear una tabla para agregar estos datos y otros (su rango de daño, directo o indirecto, usuario, elemento, etc.).... pero no esta semana, pues ando muy ocupado con las pruebas XD. Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 23:16 18 abr 2011 (UTC) :No te preocupes por la plantilla, de eso me encargo yo :). En cuanto a Zeratul... creo que lo bloquearon globalmente de wikia... no sé, no estoy muy informado de la sitación, sólo sé que bastante pasó en Yugipedia (echa una miradita al blog de Zeratul). Y nada, preocupate de los estudios por ahora y cuando tengas tiempo, ayuda a la wiki. Saludos. --[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 15:55 23 abr 2011 (UTC) RE:Fusión (estado dudoso) Pues todavia no ya que como veras sigue existiendo el otro wiki cuando se haga la fusion notaras un gran cambio en la cantidad de artículos y no habra la otra wiki, pero si ya hicieron la peticion en Especial:Contactar no queda de otra que esperar una respuesta Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 11:18 23 abr 2011 (UTC) RE: ok Seguramente ya habrás notado esto es.'supersmashbros'.wikia.com si lo pones en tu navegador te darás cuenta de que lleva al mismo lugar, los técnicos dijeron que hace falta abrir el servidor y sacar de ahí la información etcétera así que tardarán algo de tiempo en una semana ó semana y media espero que estén todos los artículos trasladados ya a es.ssbb bueno en parte es algo que me dijo bola, en cuanto a lo de los helpers te diré cuales son los poderes adicionales que tienen son como burócratas de wikia por así decirlo con ello ellos pueden nombrar a usuarios por eso las peticiones de adopción en la central y pueden acceder a MediaWiki y digamos lo así un manual de códigos lo de ponerle un sobre enlace o fusionar wikis y tareas extras es de los de más arriba de los cargos de los helpers.--Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 20:12 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Aqui http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:ListaUsuarios puedes ver hace cuanto que no editan y quienes son administradores, solo quería saber algo se queda http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/ o http://es.supersmashbros.wikia.com/ la verdad es que el cambio solo se hace en la url yo quisiera fuera la segunda pues se entendería mejor la temática--Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 20:01 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Se me olvidava no se ven muy bien las letras ya que el texto es oscuro y queria decirte que pondre una nueva plantilla para los personajes de cada super smash bros bueno mañana hago un blog y les digo como queda me voy Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 20:04 30 abr 2011 (UTC) RE:estoy de acuerdo Me refiero a el cuadro de edición el color que le tienen puesto es muy oscuro y la imagen de fondo es negra por lo que apenas se ve lo que se escribe y me refiero a está plantilla yo decía que que tal si ponemos los personajes de cada juego en un menú así --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 20:03 1 may 2011 (UTC) Re:desambiguación La verdad eso lo veo un poco innecesario y puede traer problemas. Por ejemplo, el artículo martillo ya no se le podría aplicar este cambio (ya indique el porque del cambio cuando hice el traslado), por lo que es necesario crear la página Martillo (desambiguación). De cualquier forma, las otras desambiguaciones son redirigidas por el nombre normal (Ej: moneda redirige a Moneda (desambiguación)). Podríamos ponerlo a discusión en un foro, pero yo encuentro innecesario ese cambio en las páginas de desambiguación.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 20:37 1 may 2011 (UTC) RE: Tíooooo! xD, tantos años,hablando de eso...FELIZ AÑO!!! y talvez feliz cumple xD,a veces cuando puedo edito pero actualmente no me dejan usar mucho la PC,o mis estudios me lo prohiben. --[[User:MASTER POKEMON|'Ike']][[User talk:MASTER POKEMON|'&;']][[User blog:MASTER POKEMON|'Sonic']] 18:29 2 may 2011 (UTC) No da risa la broma contra curiosos enserio no da risa. dittogoop 16:32 22 may 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Fenix,no_dio_risa.png|thumb|400px|Fenix no dio risa gracias y me alegro de estar aqui llevo jugando a smash desde los 4 años e intentare ayudar en esta wikia lo que pueda y mas breezy_yeeeah 02:20 25 may 2011 (UTC) fenix el usuario m.trainer me esta acusando de hacer ediciones innecesarias y me dice que como siga asi me va a bloquear yo te explico soy nuevo aqui nose ni como ponerme las fotos de perfil o hacer plantillas o hacerme lo que haceis vosotros en vuestro perfil y yo veo los articulos en rojo y pienso que no estaran hechos y los relleno con mi buena fe o voy de articulo en articulo corrigiendo los fallos o reyenando cosas que falten como categorias y eso si he echo algo mal o lo estoy haciendo no es para que me diga que me bloquea si llevo unos 12 dias y me tiro aqui 8 horas parte del dia o la noche nose si lo estoy haciendo mal me lo explicas un saludobreezy_yeeeah 00:03 27 may 2011 (UTC) ok gracias pero una cosa yo en ningun momento he dicho groserias bueno saludos breezy_yeeeah 13:26 27 may 2011 (UTC) Nuevo chat Hola, cuanto tiempo he? me alegro que SmashPedia haya ido genial, mis wikis estan a ir también bien pero una (Animal Crossing) se derrallora muy rápidamente, en cuanto otra (no dire cual, para no ofenderla XD) esta a ir bastante mal, ademas con el Internet Limitado se me hace imposible editar aquí... Bueno te quería avisar que comentes con M. trainer también, sobre la posibilidad de añadir este chat en Smashpedia, Smpashpedia tiene un canal IRC donde no hay nadie, nunca, por eso sería mejor eliminarlo pienso yo y añadir este nuevo. Al nuevo le añadiran varias cosas como velocidad (para ver los mensajes), emoticonos, efectos wikia (ejemplo: "' ' Negritas ' "'). Ademas todos los administradores de Smashpedia se harán automaticamente Moderador allí. Por cierto si preguntas como podrás eliminar el Canal IRC antiguo, habría doscosas que hacer: #Eliminar todos los links de el en Smashpedia (que hay solo uno, en el menú) #En el "tópic" del Chat IRC poner:' " Cerrado - Nuevo chat: del nuevo chat "' Bueno, es todo espero que consideres esta idea que es bastante buena, ademas puedes ya activar el chat ahora mismo con "Wikia Labs" para mas información mira el blog, y recuerda que continuo esperando nuestra primera batalla Pokémon, aunque haya pàsado 1 año, continuo esperandola, si no sabes tengo Wi-Fi domingos por la mañana, es dificil para mi por que... bueno es en una iglesia... no donde se hace la misa pero fuera... y no le gusta mucho la idea de un chico jugar a la 3DS (me la compre y esta genial) en vez de estar en la misa... pero bueno!! problemas mios xD. Saludos!! y suerte a ti y a M. trainer, que no veo ese chico hace unos buenos tiempos. [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'SNAKE']]-[[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'TRANSMISIÓN']]-[[SmashPedia:Administradores|'EJERCITO']] 12:50 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Re: Nuevo chat Sí, vi el blog sobre eso hace unos días y me parece bastante bueno. Creo que deberíamos agregarlo, pero desconozco como se realiza. Quizás habría que preguntar a bola sobre eso.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 17:36 4 jul 2011 (UTC) ::Vi vuestros mensajes, espero que haya hecho bien en hacerlo, ya que entendí que ustedes aceptan añadirlo, me tome el "permiso" de añadirlo yo (por que ya lo sabía hacer). Estaré allí casi, casi 10-15 horas del día, espero vervos ;D - Saludos!! [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'SNAKE']]-[[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'TRANSMISIÓN']]-[[SmashPedia:Administradores|'EJERCITO']] 20:28 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Re:problemas con el mensaje de bienvenida Por lo que tengo entendido, el símbolo "$3" en esta página elige automáticamente al administrador que este más activo (o sea, elige a uno de los seis). Por lo que es extraño ese error que me enseñas. ¿Ha ocurrido con otras bienvenidas? Para ver si solo fue un error ocasional o si en verdad hay que reportarlo con alguien del staff. --[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 16:42 7 jul 2011 (UTC) http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/ - Enlace Hola, que tál estás? bueno quería avisarte que''' SmashPedia''' es sobre los juegos de la serie "Super Smash Bros", esto creo que lo sabrás mejor que nadie xD, pero bueno lo que me refería es que el enlace actual es: *http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/ - "ssbb" significa "Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Esto quiere decir que está wikia tiene el enlace solo por 1 juego, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, bueno por eso yo propongo que se cambiaría a: *http://es.ssb.wikia.com/wiki/ - "ssb" sería Super Smash Bros (juegos en general de SSB) Bueno, si aceptas cambiarlo te recomiendo solo las siguientes 2 cosas, que son muy importantes: #Para pedir este cambio sería que hacerlo por Especial:Contact, allí los Helpers/Staff te harán atención y te lo cambiaran. #Avisarle a la comunidad el cambio por lo menos 7 días antes, por 3 formas: Avisarlo por la Portada, En mensajes flotantes comunitarios y por un Blog. Saludos!! [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'SNAKE']]-[[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'TRANSMISIÓN']]-[[SmashPedia:Administradores|'EJERCITO']] 15:04 17 ago 2011 (UTC) (PD: Ya viste los cambios de perfiles, que te parecen, a mi no me gustan aunque en está wiki con el color de mi Página de Usuario queda bien, en las otras, ya no tanto...) Petición Hola Fenix, me gustaria que saber saber si puedo hacer lo que le pregunté a M. trainer en su discusión, pues veo que él está un poco inactivo y necesito la aprobación de un administrador antes de tratar de hacer cualquier cambio de esos. Bueno un saludo --Wesley777i 20:43 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Fenix. Me preguntaba si yo puedo ser administrador, y queria saber: ¿Cuales serian los requisitos para poder ser un administrador? Bueno, saludos. Aaron 2 01:50 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Fenix, solo venia para agradecer la informacion. Aaron 2 04:46 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Fenix. Solo venia a saludar, gracias por la informacion. Aaron 2 03:57 15 sep 2011 (UTC) Perdona lo que hize, Fenix. Ya no lo volvere a hacer, lo prometo. Aaron 2 07:01 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Fenix. Lo hize porque lei en alguna parte de Wikia que se podia combiar el skin de la Wiki Individualmente, pero yo no sabia que afectaria a toda la wiki. Saludos. Aaron 2 19:17 16 sep 2011 (UTC) RE Si, me quito los poderes (y con razon), pero creo que me voy a encargar estos dias de la wiki, empezando mañana. Asi que, si puedes (y si quieres) devuelveme los poderes.--'Kirby & Ness in Super Smash Bros.' 12:26 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Aliado Hola soy el fundador de http://tecnologia.wikia.com/wiki/Tecnolog%C3%ADa_Wiki y quiero pedirte alianza.--[[User:I.mart.|'I.mart.']] [[User Talk:I.mart.|'El interrogatorio']] 12:09 14 sep 2011 (UTC) :El enlace en aliados a mi wiki está mal ya que es sin la :es porque fue fue fusionada con una Inglesas y el link le cambio así, también lo hice aposta ya que el link es más corto y más fácil de recordar. Atentamente --[[User:I.mart.|'I.mart.']] [[User Talk:I.mart.|'El interrogatorio']] 21:03 16 sep 2011 (UTC) ::Tienes que poner w:c:tecnologia. Atentamente.--[[User:I.mart.|'I.mart.']] [[User Talk:I.mart.|'El interrogatorio']] 21:13 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Petición Hola Fenix, se que esto quizas sea un poco molesto pues hace poco hiciste administrador a Aaron 2, pero me gustaria saber si puedo ser administrador pues me gustaria hacer cosas que como un usuario normal no podría hacer (las principales serian borrar archivos repetidos y articulos irrelevantes en esta wiki, que por cierto e visto varias veces), y bueno queria saber si estás de acuerdo, cualquier cosa me avisas. Un saludo --Wesley777i 23:13 19 sep 2011 (UTC) :Muchas gracias, haré todo lo posible por no decepcionrte. Un saludo --Wesley777i 23:43 23 sep 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Hola Fenix, vengo a hablarte sobre un foro que creé hace unos días acerca de los eventos, y se que estás ocupado y no es que esté pidiendo respuesta inmediata pero te dejo éste mensaje porque ya lo dejé hace unos días y puede que no veas el foro en cambios recientes, aquí está el foro Foro:Eventos. PD: Con respecto al último mensaje, no te preocupes, como dije antes se que estás ocupado con eso de los estudios (bueno, realmente todos estamos muy ocupados con los estudios), así que yo entiendo lo de la incactividad :p. Un saludo --Wesley777i 20:12 13 oct 2011 (UTC) :Hola , siento molestarte de nuevo con esto, pero es para que no se olvide, y es que necesitamos hacer algo con los eventos, ya que casi todos se han borrado. Se que, como administrador, puedo ver los eventos aún estando estos borrados, pero necesitamos hacer algo antes de que se borren todos y se olviden por un largo tiempo (pues necesito la aprobación y/o colaboración tuya y demás usuarios aquí).Un saludo --Wesley777i 00:33 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS Hola, my friend, ¿how are you? XD Bueno, ya hacia tiempo fenix, que tal todo? Te contacto una vez más (aunque a mi no me moleste,' ;-)') por que me entere que Nintendo ya está desarrollando un nuevo Super Smash Bros para la próxima "Nintendo Wii U" y la ya presente, "Nintendo 3DS" (la cual yo tengo). Fue anunciado en la conferencia Nintendo Direct, el 21 de viernes en Madrid, yo no estaba (ni soy de un país hispano, xD) allí aunque me entere de todo por Internet. Está fue la noticia que me a permitido hacerte este mensaje. ¡¡Saludos y nos mantenemos en contacto!! [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'SNAKE']]-[[Usuario Discusión:MAESTRO AX|'TRANSMISIÓN']]-[[SmashPedia:Administradores|'EJERCITO']] 12:03 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Burocrata Hola Fenix, veo que el otro burocrata M. Trainer, al parecer esta retirado del wiki. Asi que, ¿Podria yo ser burocrata? Aaron 2 05:38 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Bueno, muchas gracias. Aaron 2 06:28 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Canal de Youtube Bueno ya lo cree esta es la cuenta se llama: SmashPedia y la contraseña es: ******************, ahora hay que ver que videos vamos a subir. I'm thebest 17:29 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Postulación Bueno me postulo para ser burocrata, yo se que tan dificil es el trabajo ya que yo soy fundador de una wiki, y por ende soy burocrata, te ayudaría mucho, eso es todo lo que debo decir :D. I'm thebest 19:20 6 nov 2011 (UTC) RE:Ok :D Gracias, empezaré lo más pronto posible, aunque hoy no podrá ser pues ya casi me tengo que ir. Ah, y si, ya me postulé, gracias por el aviso. Un saludo --Wesley777i 01:21 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias Fenix por el mensaje, y tambien estoy en otras cosas: *Corregir todos los "Horrores" ortograficos que se encuentren. *Trabajar con las curiosidades de "Sabias que?" (Aceptarlas, denegarlas y pasarlas a la lista) Saludos. Aaron 2 04:19 7 nov 2011 (UTC) destacados Hola , me gustaría saber como se eligen las imágenes y articulos para que sean destacadas/os, pues la imagen del estadio aéreo de la portada tiene ya mucho tiempo allí (al igual que el artículo destacado Poké Ball). También me gustaría saber cómo se hacen las encuestas, pues la actual ya tiene dos meses sin cambiarse. Bueno un saludo --Wesley777i 21:58 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Administrador de la pagina en Facebook Hola Fenix, solo queria preguntar si puedo ser un administrador en la pagina en Facebook. PD: Este es mi perfil: http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100003104168115 PD 2: Me conecto a diario ya que me gusta mucho jugar a Empires and Allies. Aaron 2 03:56 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Burocrata Hola Fenix 14-15, pues no, todavia Wesley777i no me ha hecho Burocrata. Aaron 2 05:08 19 ene 2012 (UTC)